Operation Surprise Alice
by Ellie Marsy
Summary: Jasper wants to surprise Alice for her birthday and enlists unlikely help to do so.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi folks! I haven't really posted in a while, so here you go. My computer recently crashed, so I had to redo some of my stories, this one included. I'm still trying to fix it, but it doesn't look good. :(

Anyway, this is my first fic that features Jasper and Alice. I hope you enjoy the other shipping in this one. Let me know your thoughts!

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine!

* * *

"Jasper, please...", she pleaded.

"I'm serious, Alice. What do you want for your birthday?"

Alice giggled. They were seated at the front porch of the Cullen house. Alice was cradled in his lap. They both enjoyed the midnight breeze together. It was a quiet night. Even Emmett and Rosalie weren't up to their usual midnight activities, and were instead watching TV. Alice sighed contentedly.

"I don't really want to spend my birthday. I don't think it's really important."

"Alice." Jasper positioned her in his lap so they were face-to-face. "It's the day you came in to this world. I know things from your human life make you upset, but for me, it's the most joyous occasion there is."

Alice kissed his nose. "At the time, I don't think my birth made any difference."

Jasper kissed forehead. "It made a difference to me, Alice. You do deserve to be happy on this day. You wanted to hold a party for when Edward first beat Emmett at Halo. You deserve your own party."

"Maybe... Just not on that day." Her eyes flashed sadly. Jasper cradled her in his arms and filled her with comfort and happiness.

"Okay. Not on that day."

* * *

Jasper was getting desperate. He remembered what Alice had told him five months ago. She didn't want a party on her birthday. That didn't mean that she was going to be deprived of her birthday completely. Tomorrow would be a random day- a day that held no significance to him or her, yet it seemed to be perfect for what he had planned. Jasper was going to give Alice the birthday she deserved.

She had left with Carlisle and Esme, who were making plans for their new house. They weren't going to be back until later tonight. He hadn't made any decisions yet, so he was safe for now. He was going to have to take drastic measures if he wanted to surprise his wife. He went into full military mode as he formulated a plan. With a groan, he realized that there was only one person who could help him.

"I need to talk to you."

Jacob stared at Jasper with a dumbfounded expression. The Cullens already considered Jacob family, though Jasper only accepted him for Renesmee's sake. Nessie had left for a weekend trip with Edward, Bella, and Charlie. Feeling Jacob's loneliness, Esme had insisted on Jacob staying with them until then.

"Huh?"

"I need to talk to you, Jacob.", Jasper's patience was already running thin.

"Okay... What?"

Jasper growled and pulled Jacob out of the house. He brought him to the usual spot the family had chosen for secret conversations.

"What's up, emo boy?", he folded his arms across his chest in a very businesslike manner.

"I need... a favor."

"This oughta be good.", he mumbled. Jasper ignored him.

"I need to go shopping."

Jacob's expression remained the same though his emotions began bubbling with something else. "Okay. Shopping. Yeah. That's great. Especially since there's this incredible new shop that opened that's got the cutest clothes but they just like so do not go with my skin." He fell to the ground, doubled up in laughter that could have challenged Emmett's.

"It's for Alice", Jasper replied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, let me just go get my girlfriends Quil and Embry and let's discuss the latest fashion trends!", he rolled on the ground and laughed so hard, Jasper was afraid Alice would hear him from where she was.

"I need you to block her visions!"

Jacob's laughter began to ebb away, though his amusement was still bright and fresh. Alice didn't outwardly spite Jacob, but aside of Nessie, he was the only one in the family who could block her visions. He got up and caught his breath.

"Is it her birthday, or something?"

"I'm planning something for her."

"I thought she didn't like spending her birthday."

"Well, I'm going to surprise my wife. I'm going to go shopping for her, and I need you to be with me so she won't see."

"Hmm... clever and diabolical plan, Hale. But what would you expect from an ex-military man?"

Jacob rubbed his chin and pretended to ponder over it for a few seconds as he paced back and forth.

"Will you help me, or not!?", Jasper growled, unable to hold his impatience in.

"... Alright, Jasper. I'll help you."

Despite his frustration, Jasper felt relieved. "Thank you."

"Let me just change my shirt, it so does not go with my jeans." He ran back to the house, literally howling with laughter.

"This will be fun", Jasper sighed stoically.

~o~

Jasper had been with been with Jacob for no longer than one hour and Jacob had already played Backstreet Boys songs at full volume on the way to the mall, forced Jasper to eat one whole ice cream cone out of pity for an elderly vendor, and convinced the workers at all the clothes stores they went to that they were a couple and that Jasper was buying the female clothes for him. Buying jewelry was the worst part.

Jasper eyed every facet of every diamond he had passed by. None of them were beautiful enough for Alice. She deserved the best. He put all his effort into ignoring Jacob, who would occasionally come up to him wearing a ridiculous combination of necklaces, earrings, and bracelets with a longing expression.

Jasper finally came across a simple necklace with a heart shaped pendant. It was small enough to fit Alice's tiny neck. The pendant was a dazzling purple with a shocking diamond encrusted in the middle. It was simple, yet beautiful and reminded him of Alice immediately.

He brought the necklace to the counter where a jeweler packaged it.

"Something for the missus?", she eyed Jasper from eyes wrinkled with age. He flinched at the lust she emanated.

Jacob gasped as he walked to the counter. He placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Oh Jasper, you shouldn't have. It's so pretty. My birthday's coming up. He's so afraid of disappointing me, he took me with him."

The jeweler stared for a split second before she realized what Jacob meant. She smiled good-naturedly but Jasper felt her disappointment. "Oh that's so sweet. I can tell he really cares about you."

Jasper didn't know why he had such luck. He cursed Bella and Edward for choosing such a time to take Nessie on a vacation. Instead of spending a day at the mall with his niece, he spent the day as part of a homosexual couple with a wolf.

~o~

Jasper walked the fastest human pace he could back to his car. He did his best to ignore Jacob, who was still determine to make what time they had left at the mall a living hell for him. He even tried to make Jacob depressed, but for all his efforts that only made him brood for a few moments before he was piping the next. Jacob was just too much of a naturally happy person. Under different circumstances, Jasper would have actually enjoyed it.

"Yo Jazzy, what's the hurry?"

"Get back to the car, and don't call me Jazzy.", Jasper mumbled, each word punctuated with a low growl.

"But we haven't even hit the lingerie section yet!"

"That's enough, Jacob! I'm going to get back to Al-"

A small scream interrupted him. Jasper whipped around as an accompanying aroma filled his lungs.

Blood.

A little girl had been playing by the fountain and tripped, scraping her knee. She looked only four years old. She cried as her mother lifted her up and comforted her. Jasper caught a glimpse of her tiny hand, which was coated in sweet crimson.

He froze completely. He hadn't received any warning and cursed himself when he realized Alice would have told him were she with him. The scent was already covering his whole body as venom pooled in his mouth. Jacob positioned himself in front of Jasper, his happy exterior now arched and ready to defend.

Jasper closed his eyes and thought of the one person who meant more appealing to him than the mouthwatering taste of blood. Alice. He thought of her own scent, her smile, her laugh. He thought of how during moments like these, she would hold his hand and tell him that it would be okay.

Just as the girl was within reach, Jasper let out a low snarl and ran into a nearby coffee shop. The usually repulsive aroma of oil and coffee drowned out the smell of blood. He took a seat in the far corner and buried his head in his hands. He barely noticed when Jacob took a seat next to him moments later. His smell was effective in further blocking the scent that still lingered around him.

Jasper felt Jacob's hesitation. "Are you... okay?"

"I just... need to stay here for a while." He inhaled the smells around him and cleared his head.

He looked up at Jacob, who wore an indecipherable expression. His emotions were oddly mixed. When he spoke, his voice seemed distant. "You can't stand blood."

"Look I get it okay? I'm a monster. I'm the only one of my family who can't stand blood after all these years. I know!" A group of people who had been talking at a table nearby stopped and looked over at them.

Jacob continued as though Jasper had never spoken. "You tried to kill Bella... If it weren't for you, you family never would have left Forks..."

Jasper glared at him, but found that he couldn't say anything back. It was his fault. It was his fault that Edward left Bella and Bella had jumped off the cliff. If it weren't for him, Alice wouldn't have left for Volterra.

"Edward wouldn't have left and Bella and I wouldn't have the friendship we have today... So I suppose... In some twisted and perverse kind of way, I should be thanking you, Jasper.

Jasper stared incredulously at Jacob, who chuckled at Jasper's expression. "Thank you, Jasper."

Jasper laughed humorlessly. He didn't know if it should make him happy that Jacob found reason to celebrate in him almost killing Bella.

"Why are you helping me, Jacob? Not that I'm not thankful."

Jacob's emotions changed abruptly from amused and comforting to embarrassed. He stared at his shoes and absentmindedly fumbled with the handles on their shopping bags. Jasper waited patiently. Jacob took a deep breath and looked up with a determined expression that belied his embarrassment.

"I get the feeling that you don't really like me."

"Oh."

"No, it's... It's important that I become close to you. It's important to her."

"To Bella?"

Jacob stared at him until he realized. "Renesmee?"

He nodded. "She loves her family and she wants to make sure I guess... that they'll love me too. Even Blondie's starting to warm up to me."

"So... you're doing this because you want my blessing?"

Jacob looked straight into Jasper's eyes and nodded. Jasper had to admire his courage. He was never to shy to make it clear to Jacob how he really thought of his relationship with his niece.

Instantly, his uncle instincts kicked in. Jasper hadn't felt so protective over anyone since Alice. He loved Nessie fiercely and there was no exception when it came to protecting her from harm. It was stubbornness that made him see Jacob only as an older brother to her. Jasper knew that Jacob had imprinted, but he simply didn't want to accept the fact that Nessie was technically ten years old and she had already found her soulmate. To her uncle's eyes, she would always be his little Nessie.

"I love her. I would do anything to make her happy.", Jacob's conviction impressed Jasper.

"Jacob, I did all this because I love Alice more than anything. I did so that I could make her happy and I did it so that I could show her how much she means to me. If you help me with this and are willing to prove to me that you understand and are willing to devote yourself to this kind of love, then I will give you my blessing."

Jacob took Jasper's words in with reverence and respect. "Okay... This is all assuming that your 'Operation Surprise Alice' even works." His fingers formed imaginary quotation marks in the air.

Jasper smirked. "It'll work. If I know Alice, then it'll work."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be posting the continuation of this as soon as I've finished redoing it! I'm just relying on memory from what I had on my old computer!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well, here's part two! Hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know your thoughts! Reviews make me happy!

Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

It was already dark when Jasper and Jacob finished unloading all their bags into the house. They had already gone over the plan several times. Jasper grinned at the excitement Jacob felt. It was infectious.

Before Jasper could fully step out of the house, he was tackled by something small and fast with such force that it sent him flying across the driveway. Even though it didn't physically hurt him, it took him a few seconds to recover from the shock. There were small cracks in the pavement beneath him. His vision of the darkening sky was obscured by an angelic white face with delicate features that were contorted by murderous intent.

"Jasper. Whitlock. Hale."

Alice's voice was low and deadly. Her frail body seemed incapable of producing such a menacing tone.

"Hi, Alice.", his voice sounded pathetic as he tried to fight back her waves of fury.

"Don't-!", she hissed.

She was interrupted by an uncomfortable sound from Jacob, who stared at the sight before him while shuffling his feet. Alice was on top of Jasper and had his arms pinned down to the ground. He looked hesitantly at Jasper, who shook his head infinitesimally.

"Jacob, inside. Now."

Jacob shot one last apologetic look at Jasper before running back into the house and shutting the door.

"Alice, sweetheart, let me ex-"

"I was having a wonderful time with Carlisle and Esme. I decide to take a peek into my husband's future to make sure he's still alive and I see nothing! Your whole future was completely blank! Oh and not to mention, I caught glimpses of you and a bloody little girl! And here I find you were just spending some quality time with Jacob?! How could you do that to me, Jasper? Do you have any idea how worried you had me there?"

Guilt washed over Jasper as he caught the slightly crazed glint in Alice's eyes. "I'm sorry, Alice. I really am. I wasn't-... I didn't do anything-"

"I know you didn't do anything to that girl, or your eyes would be red. Just don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry.", he pried his hand loose from her grip and pulled her to him for a brief kiss.

Alice sighed. Her anger was slowly ebbing away. She pulled him up and embraced him. "Maybe I overreacted a little", she eyed the large hole in Esme's driveway.

Jasper laughed and kissed her head. "I would've reacted the same way. Come on.", he took her hand and led her into the forest. "Let's go for a hunt."

~o~

After they had had their fill of elk and disposed of the carcasses, Alice began to make her way back to the house before she stopped and turned toward him.

"Just out of curiosity, what were you doing with Jacob?"

"We were, um... at the mall."

"You were at the mall with Jacob? I am fairly certain I saw you going into a jewelry store with him."

Jasper sighed in defeat and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked into Alice's eyes, which remained clueless though the excitement that bubbled within her gave her away.

"Were you shopping for me?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

Alice walked toward him and buried herself in his chest. "Oh Jazz..."

He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her neck. He let go of her but kept one arm on her waist as they walked through the forest.

"I didn't- I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright, Alice. I should've known better than to try and surprise you.", he poked her forehead affectionately.

"Why did you feel the need to surprise me?"

Jasper sighed. "I don't know... I get jealous sometimes of Emmett and Rose and Ed and Bella. Emmett can surprise Rosalie and make her eyes twinkle and I swear that even as a vampire, Bella still blushes slightly when Edward gets something for her. I want to be able to do that for you. Yes, you put on a great show when I buy you something, but I can tell when you're acting. I wanted to genuinely surprise you."

"Jasper-", she pulled him to a stop and pulled his face down to look straight at her. "I don't care about jewels and fancy dresses or cars..." Jasper rolled his eyes. "Okay, I don't care as much as Rosalie. I care about the fact that you're the one buying them for me. I don't get the same look as Rosalie or Bella because it means something different to me, something more. You always surprise me by constantly proving your love for me even when neither of us need proof. Everyday with you is a surprise, Jasper, because each day will hold so much more love than the day before."

Jasper pulled her tiny body up for a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too.", she smiled, showing the dimples on her cheeks.

"But I'm not about to give up just yet."

He steered her through the trees and brought her to a small clearing. Alice gasped. The clearing was overgrown with giant roses and lillies. Above was a wide view of the starry sky. It opened up to a scenic view of the landscape.

"Happy Birthday", he whispered into her hair.

"J-Jas-...It's not even my birth-..." In her shock, she trailed off and leaned into his chest. "H-how?"

"You told me you didn't want to spend your birthday on the actual day... So I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of choosing a new birthday for you. If you don't like it, we can change it."

Alice laughed. "This is just fine. It's perfect. Thank you so much for doing this."

Her eyes glistened and Jasper saw the look he had been waiting for her to give. It was a look of pure love and pure happiness that was all the more intensified by the feelings she felt.

"I would do anything for you." He folded a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

Alice giggled. "This is a really cool birthday present. I think it beats Edward and Bella's meadow."

Jasper laughed. "By the way, you have a party waiting for you at home."

"What?"

"A birthday party."

Alice let out a small squeal in an attempt to hide her excitement. "Do I have presents?"

"You have a lot of presents. And you better enjoy them, because you have no idea what I had to go through in buying them."

She stuck her tongue at him. "Someday you'll tell me. And if not, Edward will." They swayed silently together for a few minutes. "You... You evil mastermind, you..."

Alice pulled away from him, her eyes filled with a mixture of shock and awe. "You planned on getting caught by me. You wanted to distract me so that you could plan all this," she gestured around her.

"Actually all this was a backup, in case you found out about my little shopping trip. A good strategist always has a plan B."

"Who helped you do this? A good strategist always has a co-conspiratior.", she eyed him suspiciously.

"Hmm... Edward will tell you.", he laughed when she hissed slightly. "C'mon, let's get to your birthday party."

He began to lead her back into the forest. He noticed something on the ground and chuckled slightly before rubbing it out with his shoe.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

They walked back to the house to a surprisingly extravagant and confetti-filled party leaving behind the remains of a clumsily-drawn smiley face and pawprint in the soil.


End file.
